Insuffrable
by Prince-Of-Sparta
Summary: When Draco Malfoy followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the forbidden forest, he had hoped to get them in trouble. What he didn’t expect was to be bonded to Harry Potter…Forever.HPDM.Slash.Post HDH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Insuffrable

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling owns everything. I am a mere obsessive fan writing fanfiction.

**Summary**: When Draco Malfoy followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the forbidden forest, he had hoped to get them in trouble. What he didn't expect was to be bonded to Harry Potter…Forever.

* * *

_Prologue_

Draco Malfoy was in a good mood. I

n fact, he was in such a good mood he almost felt like whistling but refrained since it was undignified.

Malfoys did not whistle, so instead he smirked…slightly.

And why shouldn't he be in a good mood, the war had ended, random people screaming death threats and chasing him with their wands raised.

Not to mention most (but not all) of the students hadn't tried to hex him for a whole two weeks.

After the war he had mostly kept to himself since most of his old friends and allies were either dead, in prison, and in hiding.

A majority of them were trying to get back in the Ministry's good graces by being "witnesses" in mock trials that always somehow resulted in the suspects mysteriously disappearing or worse, being sent to Azkaban.

So, it was safe to assume that associating with him would set them back about four or five months.

Draco turned a corner, feeling relieved when he didn't have to duck away from a jet of green light.

His good fortune escaped him when he ran into what he assumed was a brick wall.

Draco blinked.

"Sorry, I didn't see – oh it's you."

Draco glared up (he had somehow ended up on the ground from his encounter with the brick wall) and froze.

Ron Weasley glared back, next to him Hermione Granger narrowed her eyes, and last but not least the brick wall him self, Harry Potter, frowned at him.

Then, shocking just about everyone, Potter extended his hand towards Draco.

After a stunned silence in which Draco stared at the hand like it was an alien life form it finally dawned on him.

Potter was actually offering him help.

What on Earth could possibly possess him to do _that_?

Not truly understanding the situation, Draco Malfoy did what Draco Malfoy would have done in that situation.

He wrinkled his nose at the hand, starring at it as if it had crawled out of the sewer.

Draco's mouth opened but before he could utter a word he thought carefully about the situation.

He was outnumbered three to one.

_I will not make a snide comment_.

Draco recited in his head like a mantra_. _

_I will get up._

Draco slowly sat up, relieved when Potter and his friends took a step back.

_Okay, that wasn't so bad,_ thought Draco. 

_I might get out of this alive._

Draco glared.

The trio glared back.

_I will not acknowledge Potter and his friends._

_ I am better then them in all ways imaginable. _

_I will not_ –

"Piss off Malfoy."

Bloody hell! His mouth must have opened on its own accord when he was too busy listening to his bloody conscious.

"Or you'll what Potter?" Draco heard himself sneer.

At this point Draco's conscious had thrown up his hands and grumbled about not being listened to.

It obviously did not understand Draco's mouth had a mind of its own.

Draco blinked as he looked at the other end of Weasely's wand.

The war must have done wonders to improve the red head's reflexes.

Then again, Weasely hadn't spent a week in a Death Eaters training camp.

Unseen by the other three, Draco's left hand slowly crept towards the wand hidden on the inside of his sleeve.

"Put it away Ron." Potter sighed.

He glanced wearily at his friend, lightly pressing his hand on the tip of the wand so it pointed down.

"What!?" Weasley exclaimed, staring at Potter disbelievingly.

"What?" Draco echoed, also staring at Potter.

He was surprised to find Potter avoiding eye contact.

Draco's eyebrow slowly rose.

"Harry's right Ron," Granger quickly spoke up, saving what could have ended up being an awkward situation.

"He is?" Weasley said slowly.

"I am?" Potter blurted out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have no time for this, we'll be late."

With that said, she grabbed both their robes and steered them around a gaping Malfoy who wasn't so much gaping as staring blankly at where the golden trio had once stood.

_Late_? _Late for what exactly_? Draco glanced back at the trios retreating backs.

What could be so important that they would miss a chance to gang up on him– the boy who had essentially made their school lives miserable, while he was unprotected?

He certainly wouldn't miss a chance to torture any of them if they were outnumbered.

Draco stared after them, his mind wheeling. Maybe he could...

Shaking his head, he glanced at the darkening sky.

Pity, he would have looked forward to making Weasley puke slugs again.

Smirking at the memory, Draco headed towards the castle.

He had no interest in whatever Potter and his friends were "late for" even if they were headed towards the Forbidden forest.

Not. One. Bit. Interested.

Three and a half minutes later, Draco stood at the base of the Forbidden forest, debating on whether or not to follow.

He had vaguely come up with the wild notion that if Potter and his friends were dabbling in mischief (which he was sure they were) then if something went wrong (which it always did) then he'd jump right in, save the golden trio, and be labeled a hero.

Afterward, the Wizarding world would be so grateful.

They'd offer him millions and millions of galleons and he'd finally redeem the Malfoy name.

More importantly – Potter and his friends would be indebted to him.

There were absolutely no holes in his logic, none at all. In fact the plan was almost perfect.

Shrugging, Draco let his curiosity get the better of him.

Looking back, it hadn't been the smartest thing he had ever done.

* * *

**A/N:** First Fic, hope you like it. Feedback would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Insufferable 

One

Monday 

Harry's shaggy black hair furiously whipped around his face but he kept his eyes trained on the shinny golden artifact that hung suspended in the air. Squinting, he made out Ron and Hermione's forms on the other side of him. They both held their wands steadily pointing at center at what looked like a gold framed mirror. The wind howled and the light surrounding the artifact turned a deep red, bathing the dark forest in a red light.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione pressed her lips together tightly.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Potter!"

Harry whirled around in time to see a shocked Draco Malfoy making his way out of the dense forest.

"Shit!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Ron ignored Hermione, taking three long strides to intercept Malfoy before he could reach Harry. He kept his wand pointed at the artifact, still feeding it his magic. Harry also never lowered his hand from the artifact.

"You little ferret! You followed us."

"Ferret? Is that all you could come up with Weasel?" Malfoy sneered. He stood still, his eyes narrowing at the angry redhead. He tried to peek over Harry's shoulder to see the shinning object that was creating the eerie red light but the other boy effectively blocked his view. This was one of the few times he envied Harry's height advantage.

"Go back Malfoy, it isn't safe here," Harry said icily.

"Why should I? You lot are obviously hiding something."

Ron growled and brought his arm around to point at Draco. The wind suddenly stopped and everything stilled. The artifact started to shine many different colors. First vermillion then gold and then to azure and finally a bright yellow like the rays of the early morning sun.

"What did you do Ron?" Hermione whispered, as if she were afraid speaking loudly would disturb the eerie silence. As she spoke the mirror started spinning rapidly.

"What is that?" Draco said more to himself, the white glow shone in his clear blue eyes. He started stepping towards it as if in a trance. As he approached, the mirror spun even faster. Hermione and Ron watched it in fascinated horror.

"Stop!" Harry said in alarm. He hurriedly rushed after Draco. "Don't touch it!"

As Harry reached out to pull away Draco's hand he missed and both their hands touched the mirror. Draco and Harry hissed, the tips of their finger throbbing in pain as if they had just touched a hot poker with their hands.

The object vibrated then suddenly shattered into a sprinkle of light, its discarded pieces wedging themselves in Harry and Draco's skins.

Harry gasped, his lungs felling like they were being pierced by icy shards of glass.

Then everything went dark.

Wednesday

Draco woke up coughing with an unbelievable headache. He leant over his hospital bed and got rid of any breakfast lunch or dinner he might have eaten for the last week.

Lying back on his pillow he stared at the ceiling which seemed to have sprouted large black spots that popped in front of his eyes.

Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to take in another shaky breath.

A few beds over Harry Potter groggily opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?" Draco crocked, his eyes barley open.

There was a moment of silence in which Harry debated whether or not to answer the question.

"Hospital wing."

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

'_When am I not_ _here_?'

"You don't have to be so rude."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." His head was killing him.

Rubbing his temples furiously, Draco turned around and glared at Harry.

"I just know this is your fault."

'_My_ _fault_?_ That stupid git – he's the one that probably landed us here_.'

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you calling a git scar head?"

Harry clenched his jaw.

"I didn't call you anything. Ferret face."

"Wanker."

"Bastar –"

"Harry?"

At the sound of his name Harry looked up, noticing Hermione and Ron standing at the foot of his bed looking from Draco to him as if they had grown two head.

"You're finally awake," Hermione said, relieved.

Harry raised his eye brows. "What do you mean I'm finally awake?"

Understanding dawned on Hermione's face. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what Granger?" Draco said icily. He rubbed his temple furiously, trying to stop the throbbing in his skull.

Hermione looked helplessly at Ron.

"Something's happened."


End file.
